Lights, Candace, Action!
|image= |caption=Phineas and Ferb directing Candace in the film. |season=1 |production=105B |broadcast=5 |story= |writer=Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire |storyboards= |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |us=February 3, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Phineas and Ferb direct a film adaption of Candace's favorite play, but they transform this beautiful play into a full-out monster movie. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to find out why Dr. Doofenshmirtz is being so quiet. Guest stars a live-action Candace, played by her voice actress, Ashley Tisdale. Episode Summary While Candace is quoting lines from her favorite play, "The Princess Sensibilities" in front of a mirror, Phineas and Ferb are making a monster movie in the backyard. They report that their website received 176 million hits last week. When Candace finds out that a film production of "The Princess Sensibilities", she becomes determined to get the part of the princess in the movie. Meanwhile, Agent P is instructed to find out why Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been so quiet lately, and to put a stop to it. Candace gets the part in the movie quickly, as soon as she promises she'll work for free. The producer uses the money he saves to hire the hottest new directors in town, Phineas and Ferb. In the make-up chair, Candace is introduced to her personal trainers, Olga and Chicago Joe (who were lice at Gunther's Goat Cheese's in Raging Bully). Phineas and Ferb re-write the script into the "Curse of the Princess Monster" with Candace still in the lead role. When Agent P breaks into the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated headquarters, no evil is going on and Agent P is forced to pay for the broken door. It turns out that the Doctor has given up evil to pursue Cheese making. He is making stinky Limburger, which apparently is made by suspending a milk cow over a boiling cauldron when milking. The cheese must age for 58 1/2 years to be completely ready. To speed up the process, the Doctor has invented the Age-accelerator-inator. Meanwhile, even though Candace's performance is horrible (due to her being pelted by plumbing supplied and spiders, among other things), Ferb cleans up her performance in the editing room, replacing her with a live action shot of Ashley Tisdale (who performs Candace's voice) performing the lines. After the movie is produced a sneak preview is shown for kids who are the target audience. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz zaps his ray on the limburger, gives the cheese to Perry, and warns that once he eats, he won't stop. When Doofenshmirtz comes back with crackers, Agent P eats the cheese in one gulp (the addiction...). Doofenshmirtz becomes angry, and tries to zap Perry, who now has the body shape of round cheese. While Agent P and the Doctor fight over the cheese, the sneak preview audience is accidentally hit by the age-accelerator-inator, and hates the movie because they all become crotchety old people who find the movie way too loud. Then, Doofenshmirtz finally traps Agent P, then turns the power knob to a dangerous level, then zaps. The result is that both Perry and the professor grow old. Perry rips his old skin, revealing that he wasn't growing old after all. Doofenshmirtz also tries (but just rips his clothes off). Doofenshmirtz goes to bed, and the mission is accomplished. Back with the Flynn-Fletcher gang, Candace's movie is never released, and Phineas and Ferb return home, showing Candace their Internet video on the computer. In it, they feature Candace, in a slowed down version of earlier when she yelled at them saying they ruin everything, followed by a globe on a string breaking into a ton of pieces. Phineas says, "Fame is fleeting", and Ferb adds, "But the Internet is forever." First Appearances Lawrence Fletcher Songs * None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Candace: Don't you think they're a little young to be big-budget movie directors? Director: With 176 million hits, they could be in diapers for all I care. Ferb's Line *(Fame is fleeting...), "...but the Internet is forever." Whatcha doin'? None... Perry's Entrance to his Lair * (Perry was shown in his lair without going to it.) Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! End Credits Candace is mocked by the kids who saw "The Swamp Monster of Danville" as she walks outside. After she walks offscreen, two kids are seen walking past her. One of them says I got it! The Swamp Monster of Danville. You rock! The other kid says She rocks to which he replies Yeah. Memorable Quotes Background Information Allusions *'The Princess Diaries' and Sense And Sensibility: The Princess Sensibilities title is probably a mash-up of these two works. *'Title:' A parody on the common phrase, "Lights, Camera, Action!" Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, and a live-action version of Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher Category:Episodes